RF antennas such as an antenna for telephone communication, an antenna for GPS, an antenna for wireless LAN/BLUETOOTH (registered trademark), and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) are mounted in a wireless communication device in recent years. In addition to the above antennas, a loop coil for transmitting power has also been mounted with introduction of non-contact charging. Power transmission methods employed for the non-contact charging are exemplified by an electromagnetic induction method, a radio wave reception method, a magnetic resonance method, and the like. All of these methods use electromagnetic induction and/or magnetic resonance between a primary coil and a secondary coil. For example, electromagnetic induction is used in Qi standard for non-contact charging and NFC (Near Field Communication) standard of RFID.
Even if these antennas are designed for a single antenna to obtain maximum characteristics at a target frequency, when the antenna is actually mounted in an electronic device, it is difficult to obtain target characteristics. This is because magnetic field components around the antenna are interfered with (coupled with) metal and the like located nearby and the inductance of an antenna coil is substantially reduced, and thereby a resonance frequency is shifted. Further, the receiver sensitivity is lowered by the substantial reduction of the inductance. As a countermeasure against the above, it is possible to reduce the interference due to metal by interposing a magnetic shield member formed of a magnetic material such as ferrite between the antenna coil and the metal located around the antenna coil and converging magnetic fluxes generated from the antenna coil to the magnetic shield member.